


A Morning of Roses and Rushing

by Arala25



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Post-Canon, implied mastrubation, post-coronation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arala25/pseuds/Arala25
Summary: The Morning After was more hectic than she had planned. But with a bit of magic anything is possible.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Kudos: 12





	A Morning of Roses and Rushing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Time Has Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798702) by [PizzaNSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine). 



Contrary to the normal morning routine Elena woke up before Mateo. The slender arm draped across her body left no doubt of his presence. A slow smile spread across the young Queen's lips as the events of the night before came rushing back.

Her coronation had been more exciting that everyone would have thought. The battle against the Darkness in the Spirit World had certainly not been part of Armando's organisational list for traditional coronations in Avalor. But the most nerve wrecking and exciting moment had arrived after the coronation. With no threats holding herself back from being distracted by her feelings Elena had finally plucked up the courage to confess her love to her Royal Wizard. It had been terrifying but worth it all. They kissed and talked and kissed some more the whole night, eventually leading to the position she found herself in now.

There was a poking in her back...  
"Buenas dias." She whispered. "You certainly are AWAKE already...", unable to resist the pun, her hips bumping into him playfully to make her point as Mateo brearily opened his eyes. This movement made his predicament only worse, however. He looked down at himself, jerking awake in an instant, his face crimson.

"This is your fault, you know... Your hand has mine in a vice like grip on your breast for the last hour. You're driving me nuts over here."

The following involuntary thrust of his hips - resulting from the valiant but ultimately failed attempt to hold still and let Elena sleep in - only seemed to punctuate his words.

A glance downward confirmed his playful accusation. Apparently he was not the only one unconciously longing to return to their intimacies while asleep.

She could certainly help with that...

Stroking his body she turned to face her lover.

"How about we take care of it now?"

Mateo's mischievous grin was answer enough.

"You little minx!"

Leaning in close, her gaze fell on the clock on the oposite wall. She jumped, unintentionly throwing Mateo back on the bed.

"My Initiation! How could I forget! The Queen's council with my new ministers is going to meet me for the first time. In ten minutes!"

Starting to throw the covers off ready to sprint to the Council Chambers, Elena heard the smirk in Mateo's voice as he looked up at her.

"As much as I appreciate your current outfit, I am not sure the new council will..."

Looking down on herself she groaned.

"Oh no... My dress is still in my room on the dressing table!"

"I'll get it."

Before Elena could object the outfit appeared at her feet, the teleportation spell still glowing on the edges of the fabric.

Elena smiled and turned around to thank him. She stopped in confusion, staring at Mateo's turned back and covered eyes.

"What are you doing?"

He answered without moving an inch.

"Giving you privacy to dress."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Come on, there's nothing you haven't seen last night!"

"I am not sure I can trust myself..."

"Then hereby I degree that the Royal Wizard is allowed to watch me getting dressed. And this is a royal order by your Queen!" Eleny smirked.

"One day after your coronation. You abuse your power quickly, Your Majesty."

Slowly Mateo opened his eyes, his gaze galling on the meadow of red roses that had come to life around the bed. The trail of closedflowers led from the door to the spot of their union, where they bloomed merrily.

A delicate smile spread across the Queens' lips.

"They've finally opened..."

"What?"

At the realization that she had spoken aloud, Elena quickly gazed at her hands, blushing furiously, the blood punding in her ears.

"Well... the roses normally stayed closed when I... " her voice dropped to a rushed whisper.

"Used to take care of those urges myself..."

"You really have been thinking about this..."

"More than you think." Elena muttered as she gathered her clothes.

Another look at the clock made her rush in her efforts. Witha quick kiss on Mateo's lips she hurried to the door and out of the Royal Wizard's chambers.

"I'll be back as soon as I can! I am already missing you, mi amor..."

\--

As soon as the door had closed Mateo threw his head back in relief.

Muttering a practiced noise cloaking spell, he released a frustrated groan that slipped into a moan of pleasure as his hands worked feverishly to release the tension that had been building up since he woke up in his best friends' arms, the samehand resting on her breast.

He couldn't wait to feel her in his arms again.


End file.
